musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Oh,My Favorite!:Strangulated Beatoffs
Artist: Strangulated Beatoffs Album: Strangulated Beatoffs (a/k/a Beating Off All Over The World Appears On (Mixes): Dub Club: Matt's 2005 Best Of -- Streets Named For New England Trees Song Notes: There's a few cuts that I almost put on this CD, but I figured that everyone would have heard them before, and it would have been like saying "Hey, wow, I found this great new song by this great band that I'd never heard of before? It's, like, called "Here Comes The Sun" by this band called the Beatles or something?" -- one of those where, yeah, duh, it's a great song, but tell me something I don't know, right? One of the candidates for this was one of the cuts from the Kanda record Lindsey put out on Bop Tart (probably "They'll Need Cocaine", but maybe "Arctic" or "Drink For Three") and another candidate was "Good Times A Goo-Goo" by the Bran Flakes (since I'd just now got Bounces). So, instead of doing that, I merely put on a song that REMINDED me of the Bran Flakes (Ideally, it'd remind me both of Kanda and the Bran Flakes, but that's a bit of a tall order…). This is from the Strangulated Beatoffs album which is either their self-titled or called Beating Off All Over The World depending on whether or not you believe the artwork on the record, or the little sticker thingy that goes over the top so you can see the name of the record in a record-store if it's packed in behind a bunch of stuff—you know what I mean, right? Those little white sticker things that are kind of annoying? Anyway, though, yeah—it's the record with the orange sleeve and the white circle with the band-name in it. Speaking of which, I love their band name—it's completely like one of those band-names that would be on an awful sit-com to represent that Crazy, Awful Rock Music Those Wacky Kids Are Into These Days—Don't They Know Any Nice Songs? Anyway, this is probably the most Bran Flakes-like of the Strangulated Beatoffs stuff I've heard, and it's not even very much like them, to be honest. But it's pretty cool, and the repetition takes it to kind of an interesting place. I originally had this in the middle of the mix CD, but it turns out it kind of ground it to a halt, so I figured the last track would be good. It's a good song, but it doesn't have the momentum the other tracks have. And, hey, the Posies track is kind of a wind-down track anyway, so that works. So, hey, check this out. And check out their other stuff, too, while you're at it. I've only seen their records at Electric Heavyland in the U District (which is a real awesome store, if you'll allow me the plug.) So, you know, check them out if you're in the area! Cool noise records and a bunch of awesome toys. And how can you go wrong with a place that has pretty much the complete Billy Nayer Show and Jandek discographies? And the people there are really nice and knowledgeable, too. And they've got rotating art exhibits! Neato! -Rev. Syung Myung Me Category:Songs